Memories
by bitch-please159
Summary: [Discontinued] Sounds cheesy but what if in the finale episode Klaus didn't get there on time .. What if Alaric had to force-feed Damon the cure and what if after he became human, he lost his memory. It sounds really bad but I promiss it's a good story. A few glitches are made, read summery inside to find out. Rated T because I'm paronoid
1. Introduction

Introduction:

**[A/N: So this is my first EVER posted fanfiction so it might be a little rusty. I've never published any of my work so don't be harsh. Heck, if you're actually reading this on , I'm actually surprised. Soooooo enjoy! Just in case, if you're not a Klaroline shipper, you might not want to read this fanfic. ]**

Okay so this is held sort of in between the season finale. Bonnie has put the veil up. The spell she did to keep Jeremy there also kept Alaric there. Bonnie did not die trying to do that spell. The spell she did to turn Silas into stone actually reversed the immortality spell on him so he's dead. No doppelgänger crap. No Originals TV show. Klaus still offers Caroline Tyler's freedom. And last of all, it might be odd but no graduation or any other college plans, at least not until the end-ish.

This is held right after Alaric pushes Vón or summin' in to that lake. Damon's dying.

_"What do you mean he won't take the cure?!" Stefan asked, speeding behind the school stage, along with Elena listening, along the conversation, and Caroline, trying to contact Klaus for his blood._

_"Now's not the time to realize you're over me Klaus! Come here and save Damon's life!" Elena heard Caroline say before hanging up her phone. "It's no use." Caroline said to Stefan._

_"You heard that?" He asked Alaric_

_"I think China heard that. I'll try to convince him, we don't have much time, 5 minutes tops." He hung up._

* * *

_"You have to take the cure buddy." Alaric declared while nudging Damon with his foot._

_"I'd rather die than be a human!" He replied weakly, letting out a painful gasp while red cracks reach up to his upper neck._

_Alaric thought for a while, there was only ONE thing he could do to save his idiot best friend…._

* * *

_"I have to find Bonnie and Jeremy, I'm afraid of the time; the witches and the hybrids aren't trying to kill us: maybe the veil's already up." Elena said._

_"Okay we'll take care of this" Caroline added. Elena looked at Stefan; receiving a simple nod, she left._

* * *

_Elena wandered through the halls of Mystic High. She looked through each classroom in case she found Bonnie and or Jeremy._

_Out of nowhere, she got pushed against the lockers and collapsed to the ground._

_"Hello Elena."_

_Katherine announced as she sped over to her to pick a fight._

* * *

_"You did WHAT!?" Stefan exclaimed_

_"I had to Stefan. He was dying!"_

_He let out a sigh of frustration, "Fine where are you guys?"_

_"We're in the boarding house; he'll wake up any minute."_

_"I'll be there in a minute." With that, he hung up._

_"I'll catch up with you guys later." Caroline said followed by Stefan whizzing out in vampire speed._

_Caroline left Klaus one last voice mail and continued on her journey._

* * *

_" Without my Silas immortality, all my luck is gone. I'm still hunted by Klaus and Elijah left. You know who's getting all my luck, my shadow-self!" Katherine said while flinging Elena across the hallway._

_"I got all your luck!? You ruined my chance in happiness!" She replied getting back on her feet._

_"Well isn't that just too bad!" Katherine replied, digging her hand to reach Elena's heart. "Now I get to kill you."_

_Out of nowhere, a stake shot into Katherine, making her fall and faint._

_"Don't worry, she's not dead." Jeremy cleared up._

_"That's not what I wanted to know, the veil's up, how come you're here?" She asked slowly walking up to him._

_"I can explain that." Bonnie announced._

* * *

_They were up to the point to speeding through the room in impatience. "Why isn't he up yet!" Caroline exclaimed_

_"It takes time." Replied Alaric._

_Almost simultaneously, Damon woke up, taking a huge breath in._

_"He's up!" Stefan stated walking up to him._

_"Where am I?" He said looking around, confused as hell._

_"Umm you're at the boarding house." Caroline answered looking even more confused._

_"Damon..." Alaric asked sort of._

_"Is that my name?" He asked still looking around rubbing his head with his messy hair in obvious confusion._

_"Call Bonnie Caroline we'll take care of him"_

_"I'll go and get her, well Alaric's here so that means the veil is still up so she, Jeremy and Elena are probably together."_

* * *

_"ELENA!?" They heard Caroline shout from the hallway._

_"Caroline's here, we better get going before Katherine wakes up." Bonnie says. After filling Elena in on the ghost drama and having an actual conversation with Caroline, Bonnie wouldn't be surprised if her voice would be gone before midnight._

_Grabbing all her grimores, bonnie left the boiler room alongside with Elena and Jeremy._

_"We're here Caroline." Elena shouts, reaching the hallway._

_"Oh my god what happened to you!?" Caroline exclaimed looking at Elena's blood on her forehead and dress._

_"It's a long story. So, what's up?"_

_"No need to alarm you guys but we need you three to come to the boarding house IMEDIETLY!" Caroline exclaimed in her normal 'Caroline' tone._

_"Caroline," Bonnie almost sang "What's going on?"_

_"I'll explain to you on the way…."_

_And with that, they were out of sight._

* * *

_"They're probably almost here, you go in with Damon and try to knock some memory into his brain, and I'll deal with Bonnie and Elena when they come." Damon heard the guy with the weird hair say to the other guy. Those names, Bonnie, Elena, they sound so familiar but he couldn't pin-point just yet…_

_Just then, Alaric, also known as the 'other guy,' walked in._

_The door flew open._

_"Where is he?!" Elena said, speeding over to Stefan, putting her hands on her hips._

_"Is she talking about me?" Damon thought, watching carefully through the creak through the door. To him now she was just an ordinary girl, extremely pretty, wearing a white dress, a little red in her hair but when he leaned back to actually see more than a third of her, blood was smeared on her cloths and some on her face._

_"I'm assuming Caroline filled you in." Stefan replied._

_"Stefan, the last thing Damon ever wanted was to be mortal. I don't think it's going to be 'sunshine and rainbows' when he gains enough strength to move more than a foot." Elena replied being really sarcastic._

_Stefan smiled, as if holding back a chuckle. "I'm guessing Caroline hasn't told you yet," He paused_

_"What?" She said, taking a step closer to him._

_"He doesn't have his memory. Somehow he lost it is the transition. We needed Bonnie to find a spell. Oh and what happened to you?"_

_"Long story, buy the e-book. Katharine attacked me in the school."_

_"She did WHAT!?" Stefan says while heading towards the door._

_Elena pushes him back gently. "Slow down, don't worry she's not our biggest problem at the moment." She continued "You and Bonnie find a way to get his memory back, I'm probably needed to change cloths, and vampire blood really feels stuffy." _

**[A/N: I know most 1****st**** chapters would be sort of cliff-hanger type but this chapter is long enough (I know it's not really that long but still.) Oh well, the story-line might be a little cheesy but it took me a long time to think of an original idea since most of it is already takenJ]**

**P.S: I'm probably gonna post the second chapter when I at least get 5 positive reviews. **


	2. Crash Course

**Chapter 2-**

**[So…yeah I know that the intro was quite…rough. Something happened to my computer and you couldn't see the lines that separated all the scenes so it might be a little confusing but I'll try to fix that. But HEY you know as they say, quality comes with time, or did I just make that up…. Sorry, I meant to post this yesterday but something came up. Oh well. ENJOY! ' ' ' ]**

"As soon as Caroline's done, you're up Elena." Bonnie said, sitting on the couch.

"Exactly what am I supposed to do?"

"It's quite simple actually; all you have to do is talk about a moment or a place, really: anything important in his old life."

"Simple enough." Elena replied, falling down on the seat next to Bonnie.

"How come you're so calm, it's so not like you and due to what is actually happening-"She got cut off

"Nothing is WORKING!" Caroline shouted bursting through the door.

"Simple now 'Lena?" Bonnie teased as Elena just gave like a 'friend' death glare.

"Don't push my buttons Bonnie Bennet." She replied whilst getting up. "Oh and to your question: Finally, all of us are happy, Silas is dead and Klaus isn't tormenting us, I'm going to embrace that while it last"

"Cheers to that!" Caroline exclaimed while holding a glass of some sort of alcohol in the air.

* * *

Damon was sitting on the chair, waiting. He was not quite sure WHAT he was waiting FOR but he knew he was just… waiting.

For the past hour 'n an half, people talked to him about places and people, as if he were at a police station and they were investigating him.

He came back from his thought when he heard laughter and the door creak open.

He noticed that face from somewhere….

"I know you….." He said, out of the blue.

A glimmer of hope burst inside her….. Maybe he remembered her from his vampire life….

"Yes, from the other day I woke." Damon continued.

With that, all hope was gone.

"You don't remember a thing;" Elena continued "From you're past life?" Elena asked while walking up to him and sitting on the seat in front of him.

"Not really,"

Elena studied his face; she never thought she would ever see him so… innocent and helpless.

"Okay let's get this started with."

**10 minutes later**

Elena at this point was running out of places or things….

"New York?"

"Pretty sure that's an egg."

"Georgia?"

"Eh?"

"Miss Mystic Fall?"

"Is that your teacher?"

"Urg! At least tell me you remember Denver?!"

"There's this one word that pops in my head…" Damon continued, trying to think hard "a…a...att...Attack?"

"Good we're getting somewhere…" Elena said, almost out of breath.

"Okay what about…." "Think, remember start small, something obvious…" Elena thought, "Vampires, werewolves, doppelgänger witches and hybrids?"

Damon chuckled "Look, I'm pretty sure that vampires & werewolves don't exist."

"Oh… sugar." Elena stopped herself from swearing, dropping her head in her hands. "Okay times up."

She strode out of the room.

* * *

"It's hopeless!" Elena came rushing through, falling on the couch all over again.

"I hear you there but it's never HOPELESS" Caroline commented, trying to keep the atmosphere positive.

"He thinks vampires are myth."

"Yep its hopeless." Caroline FINALLY admitted.

"Did he at least remember a tiny detail?" Bonnie asked

"Nothing tinier than him being supernatural, but I brought up Denver," She couldn't help but smile a bit, "And he said there is ONE word that popped in his mind."

"Yesssss?" Caroline said after a brief part of a second went by.

"Attack."

"Wait a second, wasn't that when you, Jeremy and Damon went to Denver to contact Rose and got **attacked** by Kol?"

"Exactly…" Elena whispered, "What does that supposed to mean, nothing special happened in that attack…"

"Hold on a minute…" Bonnie said, getting up to get her grimoire.

"Ok, so if you bring up a place which has a MAYJOR deal to the victim-"

"VICTIM! That's what they're calling it" Caroline spat out.

They just stared at her.

"What? It was just weird…" She said as a joke, "Can you just carry on please!"

"As I was saying… to the victim, it can just be like 2-3 minutes…" Bonnie continued.

Elena already knew what 'big deal' Bonnie was talking about, so did Caroline. Elena just bit her lip while Caroline just glanced at her.

"- Would receive a brief memory or even a word of something else big but not big enough to be the target." Bonnie took a deep breath.

"If it makes you feel better, it was quite amazing you said that all in one breath."

"What was SO big that an attack by an original isn't big enough to compete?"

"I don't know" Elena just blurted out without taking any time to think it through.

"M….Me neither." Caroline shuddered slowly looking at Elena.

"I Guess something happened when you were gone Elena."

"I guess so." Elena said. Desperate to change the subject… "Omg it's almost been 15 minutes, who's up next Bonnie?"

"Oh…uhh… Stefan."

"Okay, I'll go and fetch him."

With that, she vanished.

* * *

Stefan was thinking of what to write in his diary. He had to write something, he hadn't written for almost a year! He just didn't know what to write.

"You still write that thing?" Elena caught him of guard.

Stefan looked up and saw her regular self; it reminded him of her 2 years ago, before she knew about all these supernatural crap.

"You can't talk; you got your one when you turned 10!"

"Yeah well you got yours since 1864!"

"Actually 1861 but continue."

Elena just laughed. "You're up for 'Damon duty' or whatever they're calling it."

"This should be fun." Stefan rolled his eyes.

Elena stopped leaning and took a step forward, "Come on he's your brother. Plus it's not our fault it's always Damon dying with wolf bites." She laughed.

Elena, well both, enjoyed having a little fun for once. Last she felt like this with Stefan was like a few days after they met.

He got up and was about to leave when…

"This might be the wrong time but is th-"He got cut of, Elena knew exactly what he was asking.

"If the sire-bond wasn't broken when I turned it off, it DEFINATLY is broken now that Damon is human." She wasn't finished… "I know it's wrong, stringing you guys along, but I still need that to set in. I still don't know if my feelings for Damon were real. All I know is that at that moment, it felt real. I can't make that decision now with everything that is going on."

"Don't worry, I get it, take your time," Stefan said simply, giving her a reassuring smile.

She felt bad. Not all because stringing them along but because Stefan is being so supportive. She's lied to him. The feelings for Damon was partly real but what the sire-bond did was make her oblivious to what was happening around her. It just made her focus too much on her feelings towards Damon.

There was still a lot of time for decisions to be made. At least until he gets him memory back.

**[A/N: Sorry this was a little short. I promise the next chapter will be longer and will have more Klaroline scenes and more Delena scenes. P.S: Thank you fall all the reviews!]**

**P.S: THIS IS REALLY URGENT! For all the loyal tvd fans out there, you guys NEED to vote for tvd for the teens choice awards! We lost terribly at the peoples choice no please please PLEASE vote! Just go on google and type 'vote 2013 Teen choice awards' and it's the 3rd link. :)**


	3. Field Trip

**Chapter 3-**

**[A/N: Thank you sooooo much for all the supportive reviews! I always see in A/Ns in fanfiction I used to read 'Thank you so much for the reviews' etc. but I never knew how it felt. It's such a delight to see my mail box full of emails saying 'you have a new follower' and 'a new review.' THANK YOU!i!i!i!i!]**

Elena could feel the sun on her face; and not in a bad-vampire-burning skin way.

She sat slightly up, balancing her weight on her elbows. After like 5 seconds of barley being able to completely open her eyes, she collapsed back on her bed.

She stared at her right and there stood her emerald-green coloured diary.

"Maybe I should start writing again." She thought to herself.

Just then, the door burst open.

"Elena! You're still in bed! It's 10:30!" Caroline exclaimed whilst walking up to her bed.

"Urgh!" Elena replied simply.

"Come on, get up!" Caroline shouted, pulling the covers off of Elena's bed.

"Fine!" Elena whined as if she was an 11-year-old.

"Hurry up!" Caroline moaned one last time before finally leaving.

Caroline could be a little control-freakish from what raging-bitch Elena stated but that was one of the reasons she loved her.

She got up, tied her hair with an elastic and she went quickly through her imaginary morning check-list.

* * *

She ran down the stairs, wearing a beige skirt with a simple egg-shell vest and a beige cardigan with the sleeves rolled up.

"Up so late." Jeremy stated, waiting for her with everyone else; well everyone else except Damon.

"Says the boy who woke up at 12 o'clock since he was 14!" Elena replied.

"Touché." Jeremy replied, rolling his eyes and giving up.

"You even know what that means?" Alaric asked, reaching for a garlic bread (no pun intended.)

"No clue." Jeremy admitted.

"No dictionary in the other side?" Elena she asked as if it was a question.

"You know what else isn't in the other side…. Food. Eat" Everyone at the table gave out a small chuckle of laugh as Stefan finally put an end to the bickering.

Finishing chewing her food and gulping it down "So, what are we supposed to do about Damon? The first theory didn't really work out so well." Caroline asked Bonnie who was sitting in front of her.

"Well, we are going to spend at least 2-3 hours a day to take him…well…out." Bonnie said, taking another bite of off her food.

"What do you mean 'out'?" Stefan asked.

"Well…out." Bonnie smiled.

"Bonnie." Caroline sang.

"I give up. Memorable places. Our first choice will be the grill. We all know all the 'memorable' times there." She continued "We are going to have shifts-"

"We all know how that worked out last time" Jeremy interrupted

"Okay everyone would you please stop with all the side comments!" Caroline exclaimed in between chuckles, "But seriously, that did not work well."

"Fine, we will do group shifts, ya happy!" Bonnie sighed then the 3 girls burst into laughter.

"Urgh! Women!" Stefan rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"So who has first shits?" Elena asked, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"You, Alaric and Caroline."

"Simple enough!" Elena exclaimed

"Remember the last time you said that!" Bonnie said as both she and Caroline burst out laughing.

"Wait, what's so funny?" Jeremy asked, joining in with the laughing for no reason.

"I think it's contagious." Stefan said joining in with the laughter.

"You all suck!" Elena said joining in.

As the laughter toned down, Elena asked the question that she'd been dying to ask the moment she came here.

"Where is Damon?"

"Oh...uh he isn't up yet." Stefan replied hesitantly

"Why doesn't one of you try to wake him up?" Elena asked

"Oh we tried all right!" Alaric exclaimed, "We even got to the point of using Bonnie's magic!"

"I guess we still feel awkward around him to actually…well…'do anything' we would've done to the vampire Damon." Bonnie cleared up, finishing of the last of her orange juice.

"Why didn't you just use the bell in that cupboard?" Elena pointed at the cupboard at the far end of the room.

"Ohhhhh" Jeremy realised

"We thought of magic before we thought of a BELL! A BELL PEOPLE!" Alaric exclaimed.

"I'll go wake him." Stefan said getting up, saying those 4 words before Elena could. It might seem selfish but it was just jealous but flattering paranoia.

"So when do we leave?" Caroline asked while finishing the last of her breakfast.

"Let's say… a quarter now. Let's get ready." Elena said, getting up. Followed by Caroline and Alaric.

"I guess we are stuck together." Jeremy broke the awkward silence.

"Yep." Bonnie replied awkwardly

"T'm going to help Elena."

"I'm going to help Stefan."

They say at the same time as both leave the table unattended.

* * *

At this point, Alaric Elena and Caroline (and of course 'the victim') were walking in the direction of the grill. Bonnie thought that is Damon gets to see the landscapes around Mystic Falls, he might remember.

But hey, even though he thought that Miss Mystic Falls were one of my TEACHERES! It wasn't hopeless. If Elena Gilbert was known for something, it was hope.

Elena and Caroline were talking. Latest gossip; newest couples; other girl stuff. While Alaric and Damon, not far off behind. Alaric pointing to every single place where the slightest bit of memory could be left.

Elena even at one point heard Alaric say... "You see that park Damon; you probably killed a dumb blonde there."

Obviously, Damon thought it was just a joke but he has a lot to learn.

"She flashed the dinner lady!" Elena exclaimed while hearing the things she'd missed while she was a raging bitch.

"She really did! All for more tots."

"Urgh!" She stated the obvious and giving a big fake shiver.

"I know righ…. Um yeah I know right!" She continued, her attention clearly somewhere else, "Um, can you cover for me, I have to go."

"Um... Sure Care."

"Thanks!" With that, she was gone by a blink of an eye.

* * *

What was it that made Caroline leave you ask? Well there is only one way to answer that. Klaus.

She stopped using her vampire speed to catch up and just stormed the rest towards him. He was on the phone but just hung up.

"you!"

"Hello Caroline!"

"Haven't you ever heard of checking your freaking VOICE MAIL!"

"I left my other phone in New Orleans, what's the matter love." He asked in his casual British accent.

She sighed, it was a long story..."Damon had wolf venom, a lot of it, in his system and needed your blood-"

"I presume that he's dead."

"Let me finish. He was about to die but we gave him the cure." She stopped to see the obvious smile. "Buuuuut... when he woke, he lost his mem- you what it's a long story." She turned to go but Klaus got hold of her hand.

"Come on Caroline, your friends can wait."

"No offence, actually, offence, but I'm not going to play house with you."

"Well not house but if we are playing truth or dare," he took a step closer. "I dare you to give me a chance."

She thought. It's no harm. "You have 1 hour. 1 HOUR!"

* * *

They finally reached the grill.

"You remember this place buddy?" Alaric asked Damon as if he was a 10 year old.

"Um…no." He answered honestly.

"Let's just go in!" Elena finally said whilst leading the way.

Alaric was glad to come to the grill. The only other time he came after the veil was put up was when he had to de-bomb the place. He was quite surprised they were able to clean up the place within a day considering a bomb went up in it.

Back to reality, they were inside.

"Elena, I thought you guys were supposed to take care of Damon." Matt asked; surprised to see Elena in the grill.

"We are. Bonnie said to bring Damon to memorable places."

"Now I see why you are at the grill." He said, releasing a chuckle of laughter.

"I, Alaric and Caroline was supposed to be here with Damon but Caroline bailed."

"Well if you need anything." Matt said while returning back to his shift.

* * *

"So you went to New Orleans all because Katherine sent you a letter saying someone's plotting a move against you. You went there and spent a whole week looking then you found out it was a set up." Caroline said laughing.

"Can't be too careful can we these days can we." Klaus replied.

Caroline's laughter died down as the continued walking down the path.

"Why did you offer Tyler's freedom? I thought you hated him?" Caroline asked; still kinda surprised he offered. "A part of me thinks you're just going to lower him to Mystic falls and kill him." She laughed.

"Not a bad idea but all my intentions are to make up for all the bad stuff I did. Killing Jenna, other things we don't need to recoil."

"Well consider them forgiven." Caroline said. Not sure why, but at the moment, she felt she could do anything.

"Nice to know I could be trusted around here."

"Don't suddenly expect that everyone is now going to play BFFs with you. This is just from my perspective."

"Yours is all I need." He said, and here comes the awkwardness!

After a few seconds of silent walking, Klaus finally broke the silence…. "So where are you going to meet Tyler." He asked in his British accent.

"In the woods, tomorrow. Why?"

"Just trying to start a conversation."

She looked at the look. "Well, hour's over. More like 3 hours."

"Nice spending time with you. I hope we could be friends!" He shouted so Caroline could hear him as she already started walking away.

She turned around, walking backwards.

"I'll think about it." She said, finding it useless to hide her obvious smile.

* * *

Alaric went to get the drinks, leaving Elena and Damon at the table alone….

"Sooooooo….." Damon finally broke the awkward silence. "I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"I don't think you've properly been introduced to yourself." Elena mocked. "Hi, my name is Elena and your name is Damon."

They both laughed. How is it possible even at life he could make her laugh?

Alaric saw them laughing; now what type of friend would he be if he barged in on their 'time together?'

He told Matt to give them the food and left.

"Here is your food." He said coming up to the chatty two.

"Uh… Have you seen Alaric?" Elena asked

"Yeah, he asked me to give you guys this and he left."

Matt went back to work.

"I think we just got stranded." Elena stated, taking one of the fries.

* * *

Time passed quickly. It was already dark. That was surprising because it was late May. You know as they say. Time flies when you're having fun.

At this point, they were already at the boarding house.

"Jeeze Ric, thanks for bailing!" Elena said sarcastically.

Alaric, 'chilling' on the sofa, said with no shock "Didn't want to ruin you're human bonding." He spoke sarcastically.

"Oooooooo." Caroline sang as if it was a insult war and Alaric just said a clever comeback.

Elena just scoffed.

"Oh well, it was a loooong day, I'm gonna head to bed."

"You better; it's almost 12:30." Bonnie said as Elena walked away.

* * *

Elena was just about to go to bed but again noticed the emerald green diary on her night stand.

She reached for it and notice that the last time she wrote was about 2 years ago! Heck it was 1 o'clock anyways! Who would it harm?!

She looked around for a pen. When she found one. She started…

Dear diary,

It has been so long. There has been a lot going on. I'm now a vampire but that would probably be the least of my worries compared.

Let's just say, Klaus isn't the only ruthless, immortal vampire.

So much has happened! Where do I start…? So, there was a big scavenger hunt for a so-called cure for immortality….

You know, it's a long story since my last entry was when the sacrifice took place. All you need to know is that I am happ-

She stopped writing.

"Can't sleep?" She said, trying to be loud so he can hear her with human senses. By he, she obviously meant Damon.

"That obvious?" He said, walking in.

"Can I ask you a question?" Damon asked

"Um… sure." She replied, looking confused. The old Damon would never 'ask' to ask a question; he would just ask.

"Yesterday, you asked me if vampires and werewolves exist." He continued "Why?"

She hesitated… should she tell him about his past self.

"I'm not really sure you want to know." She finally gave an answer.

"No I really do!" Damon said convincingly, taking the seat in front of Elena's bed.

"The reason you can't remember anything is because…" She continued, trying to find the right words "because you took a cure." She said vaguely

"A cure for what?" He asked curiously

"For… "She continued more to her "Oh how do I say this…" "A cure for vampirism."

Damon laughed then looked up and saw that she was serious.

"Wait, are you saying that I used to be a VAMPIRE!?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Are YOU a vampire!?"

"And a doppelgänger but I don't like to advertise that."

"Prove it." He said, surprisingly.

She just sighed.

Damon felt a tap on his back. He instantly turned around; there was nobody there. He felt another tap on his back then turned back around and saw Elena there.

"Proven." She said with a smile.

"Whoa!" He said in between laughs.

Elena started filling him in all the vampire drama her life has suffered through.

Heck, they had all night….

**[A/N: As I promised, I made this one bigger, more Delena and more Klaroline; you're welcome. No just kidding. Oh well, this chapter has almost 2,500 words! That's impressive because I just posted a chapter yesterday. Remember the more reviews, the faster I'll update!]**

**P.s: Sorry for a couple of grammer mistakes :)**


	4. The Reunion

Chapter 4-

**[I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update for a while! What could I say? You should've reviewed moreeeeee. Just kidding! Sort of… I got hooked into this other TV show called Gossip Girl. Still have like 6 seasons to catch up on. Oh well, thank you for all yours follows and thanks for sticking with me. ]**

* * *

It had been almost 2-3 weeks after the veil went up; to everyone else maybe but to Elena; it seemed like 2-3 years!

She made up her courage to get out of bed; it was again the beginning of another day.

It's hard to believe after 1 ½ years of waking up at 5am to train she still can't get more than 6 hours of sleep.

* * *

"What's for breakfast?" Elena said, grabbing a chair.

"Well you're up early." Alaric stated

"What are you talking about, it's almost 10 o'clock." Elena asked, almost confused

"Exactly." Caroline said; mid laugh.

"That's what you going to get after making me wake up at 5 in the morning to train." She said honestly, trying not to start an innocent but ugly 'friend fight.'

"Oh that reminds me Elena. You know the other-side." He, Jeremy, paused.

"What idiot vampire doesn't?" She teased.

"Well you're in a good mood today." Bonnie said

"Well, can I continue? Thank you. In the other side-"

"Oh we got that part." Elena said, bursting out laughing along with everyone.

"I give up!" Jeremy surrendered.

"No seriously Jer, what's up?" Elena alleged, recovering from her laugh attack.

"So we hunters have a lot of free time so… well… we share our skills." He said, starting to eat his breakfast.

"I don't understand." Elena finally said when nobody did.

"We teach each other what we know."

"Annnnnnnnd?" Caroline sang.

"Since I am now a proper hunter who can kick your ass?! And Alaric's, well Alaric, we could train you again."

"I'm in. As long as you don't wake me up at 5, or sooner, am." She smiled at her brother.

Brothers remind me…

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked, finishing her mouth-full.

"Where do you think?" Stefan almost answered her question

"I'll go and wake hi-" Caroline said getting up.

"Oh can I do it!? " Elena asked eagerly.

"Um...sure" Caroline slowly sat back down

"Awesome. Hey Stefan, where do you Salvatores keep your hammers?"

Everyone's eyes widened, Jeremy even dropped his fork on his plate.

"It was a joke. Sheesh." Elena finally stated the obvious.

Everyone sighed in relief. As much as they hated Damon, they didn't want to see his face squashed by a hammer. 80% because it was gross and the rest, well ha know ;).

* * *

She glided into Damon's room. Still feeling uncomfortable in here after coming in here uncountable times.

She spotted Damon and made up enough strength to at least act normal in here.

He, Damon, looked so peaceful at that second. Elena better enjoy it (or more like him) while she can because she knew the old, cocky, sarcastic Damon will make an entrance soon.

Getting back to the story...she bounced on top of the covers on her knees, facing his back as he was lying on his side, facing the opposite direction.

She shakes him until he makes the slightest movement.

"What time is it?" He groaned, trying to open his eyes.

"10:30." She said holding back a giggle.

He grabbed his alarm clock from his night-stand.

"Oh...-" Damon started but never got to finish...

"Sugar." Elena spoke before Damon...well ya know...

He speeds, in human speed of course, out of bed. On his way to the bathroom, he grabs some clothes lying around.

In his rush, he closed the door, just not all the way through. Neither of them noticed...yet...

"Does vampire Damon always run late like this?" he shouted so his voice can go through the walls and the narrow door-creak.

Elena, fiddling with her fingers, "let's just say this is one of the many many things different about your two lives." She said smiling, well, smiling until she looked up...

From what Elena could see, Damon was shirtless, making the shirt he was supposed to wear…how do I say this? Non-inside-out?

She cleared her throat and drifted her attention to her intertwined fingers.

"Come on! They're waiting!" She sort of wined.

"I am allllmmmmmooosssst-"He held until he could make it out… "DONE!" He said, bursting out of the bathroom.

"Good!" She said, swinging her legs first off of the bed.

* * *

"What did I miss?" Damon asked while taking a seat."

"Oh nothing. Just a little bit of friend slash family bickering." Stefan said sarcastically.

"You know Damon, early bird gets the worm." Caroline sang finishing her mouthful.

"Now why would I like to eat worms Caroline?" Damon come backed.

Caroline personally was surprised he didn't address her as 'Barbie.' But if the old Damon never addressed her as that, she knew he had saved it for Rebekah or summin.'

"Oh Caroline, I forgot to ask you, are you meeting Tyler today?" Elena remembered.

"Well after postponing for the 4th time on our last scheduled meeting, I'm not taking a no for an answer!" Caroline stated, a little bit over-confidently.

"You ask me, you should give Klaus a shot." Bonnie said.

Elena just nodded in agreement while Jeremy done a spit-take, Alaric almost choked and Stefan dropped his food on his plate when he was about to eat it.

"Who's Klaus? He sounds German." Damon asked confused.

"Klaus killed Elena's biological farther." Stefan pointed out.

"Well technically, he was the REASON he died." Elena also pointed out, not making much of a difference.

"He also killed Elena's aunt. Who also used to be my girlfriend." Alaric said

"He also tried to kill Elena, Caroline (twice) and threatened to every single person in this table at one point." Jeremy pointed out. "Even you!"

"How can anyone give someone advice to date this guy!?" Damon asked almost angry.

"Come on! He was the one who cured you from a werewolf bite!" Elena admitted.

"Yeah! For me to be his lab dog!" Stefan shouted.

"What about when he cured Caroline from 2 wolf bites!"

"Which he caused!" Jeremy said.

"What about when he let Tyler go." Bonnie pointed out.

"Well…" Alaric thought "Okay I lose!"

"Okay, first of all…. Klaus! Barf! And the only reason he bit me was because Tyler pissed him off!" She realised. "That reminds me, I have to meet him at…..now so peace." She left the table.

"Oh Bonnie, are we still doing that group thingy?" Elena asked, finishing of her breakfast.

"Um… I've been thinking about that and I don't think it's making a big, or at all, difference but we have to continue until I think of something else." Bonnie replied.

"Good, Elena, if you want, we could start training today." Alaric asked.

"Training for what?" Damon asked.

"Long story. And sure." Elena answered whilst leaving the table.

* * *

She followed Jeremy and Alaric. Elena had lived in Mystic Falls for over 18 years and she still didn't know where they were going!

They finally ended up in a field. It was a huge open space in a circle shape with low cut grass. No one could be seen or heard within miles.

"This isn't Mystic falls." Elena said looking around and then facing Alaric.

"We're in the place I trained." Alaric spoke almost proud.

"You made me walk all the way to NORTH CAROLINA!?" Elena exclaimed

"It's a good place to train!" Jeremy said in his normal pitch voice. "Plus, a little walking will help you in the next part.

"What ne-" Then she realised why the open space would be good, no shadows.

With a blink of an eye, a shadow went through her (figuratively.)

In front of her stood Alaric, holding her daylight ring. He tossed it to Jeremy and he caught it without flinching.

She looked at her hands burning.

"Ready to see the skills I picked up?" Jeremy said running away in almost vampire speed; impossible for any old human to even see.

Elena just smiled and sped forward before she burned to ashes.

* * *

Caroline paced. She could hear her veins rub against her actuary in excitement. She hadn't seen Tyler since prom.

She heard someone speed up behind her. She smiled.

Caroline turned around and was just glad that it wasn't Klaus playing a trick on her.

She paced _forward_ (no pun intended) to bring him into a hug but he dodged it.

"Tyler! I haven't seen you in months! The least you can do is giving me a hug!" She said, almost giggling.

"Caroline, I don't have a great amount of time. Did you know what obstacles I had to jump over to get here?" Tyler said quite crossly.

"Tyler, what is wrong with you?" Caroline said, taking a step forward, feeling a little scared.

"Quickly! What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Tyler said, pacing.

"Tyler!" She said with a smile and almost giggling "Klaus gave you your freedom! You can come back to mystic falls!" Caroline excited up.

"And you trust him!?" Tyler exclaimed

"He might not tell the truth but I thought you'd have been a little excited to the thought."

"Caroline, for all you know, he might be lowering me to a trap!"

"It's not always about you!" Caroline blurted out. At first, she seemed shocked she said it but then went with it. "Yeah… YEAH! What if Klaus doesn't care about revenge with you anymore! What you did to him was the past and he learned to cope with it!"

"How could you take his side on everything?" Tyler said, hastily taking a few steps towards her, making her more terrified than when he turned into a wolf. She knew he noticed it but she was shocked when he just grabbed her shoulders.

"Come with me. We can explore the world together!" Tyler looked deep in her eyes as if compelling her.

"I…I can't. All my friends are in Mystic Falls! They need my help." Caroline tried to explain.

Tyler looked disappointed "You mean Klaus."

"Tyler!" She sounded desperate.

"I knew I should've listened to Haley when she told me to stay away from you." He mumbled to himself.

"HALEY!" She exclaimed in her usual high-pitch voice. "Okay so A: I am staying because Damon drank the cure and he is human and lost his memory. See you'd know that if you listened to your voice-mails." She saw him get shocked but it faded away.

"I didn't kno-" Tyler began on an apology

"Save it!" She continued. "And B: maybe Haley was right…" She stepped back a few times, showing that she was leaving. "Maybe we should stay away from each other." She walked away.

It was almost impossible to think about Caroline being this calm, well at least at the end there. The only time she sounded like that was when Silas pretended to be her when the veil went up.

She walked away silently and tried not to focus on what Tyler was doing, which was trashing the forest in anger.

* * *

Elena was in her room, looking for something through the heap of papers on her desk.

When it seemed hopeless, she threw all the papers in the air. The files softly floated in mid-air and slowly flew down.

"Looking for something?" Elena's eyes darted to the door when she saw Stefan leaning on her door.

"Yeah, graduation is in about 3-4 months and I'm looking for my application."

"Oooo, Yale or Harvard?" Stefan asked sarcastically

"Oh ha-ha." She replied with the same level of sarcasm.

They both giggled.

"Are you applying?" Elena asked, still going through some papers.

"To Yale or Harvard? No" He… sarcasm-ed?

"No seriously?" She said in a giggly tone.

"Maybe, not sure." Stefan replied in an almost stern voice.

They smiled.

Bonnie burst through.

"Elena!" She noticed Stefan. "Oh, hey Stefan. Okay so Alaric I and Jeremy can't do our Damon shift today, can you and Stefan do it? I haven't seen Caroline here much either."

"Oh umm, sure where to?" Elena replied, looking at Stefan.

"Anywhere! Look I'm running late to meet my dad. Catch ya later." She screamed in hurry and ran off on her heels.

They both stood perplexed.

* * *

Caroline sat there, on the bench, in silence. She looked calm but her mind was flooded with emotions.

She's not THAT hopeless to turn it off, he wasn't worth it; at least that's what she told herself.

She continued staring into the river, clearing her mind. She kept a stern face.

Caroline got lost in the beauty of silence. The warm, summer breeze and the damp atmosphere calming her.

Klaus was walking down the streets, trying to reach the Mikaelson mansion, also known as home to him now.

He noticed while he was passing the river on the bridge a blonde sitting on a bench, slightly crouched and looking still, not moving an inch.

He squinted his eyes to see better and realized it was Caroline. He was kind of shocked at seeing her so…. Calm and stern.

He sped up behind her, trying not to disturb her sudden serenity.

"I heard you before you even took his first step." Caroline said as if she was a lifeless robot "What do you want Klaus?"

"I'm guessing it didn't go as planned with Tyler." Klaus spoke as he took the seat next to Caroline

She braced herself and began on her story…

* * *

**[A/N: Again sooooo sorry about the wait. Back-to-school thing and I got a big role for my class production 'Midsummer Night's Dream' but I'm not going to bore you with the details.**

**I was going to write the place Elena, Damon and Stefan go but I thought I'd update soon. SPOILER ALERT: Stefan cancels.**

**This time, keep in mind, reviews help me update faster…. (Wink wink, nudge nudge) **

**Oh well, until next time my friend :) ]**


	5. Child's Play

**Chapter 1-**

**[A/N: So… sorry for the late update but hey, ya can't blame me because a) school b) yourselves because YA DIDN'T REVIEW! Just kidding lol Oh well… ENJOY!]**

* * *

"Have any idea where we're going to go?" Stefan asked.

"No clue." Elena replied, sitting on the table. "I really appreciate this you know." Elena said after a few seconds of silence

"Appreciate what?" Stefan asked, gliding his attention back to Elena.

"You being 'normal' around me after everything I said and done while mu humanity was off." She admitted

"Hey, you did the same to me." He smiled genuinely to her, receiving the same.

His phone beeped. He took it out and read the message.

"Uh…do you mind if I head out, Alaric needs my help with something?" He said asked, half of his attention reverted to his phone.

"Oh sure, don't worry about it." She said, not really minding.

He just gave a small nod and flashed a smile.

In a blink of an eye, he vanished into thin air.

"Awesome." She said under her breath, more to herself.

"DAMON ARE YOU DONE YET!" She yelled across the walls. It was such a burden when he doesn't have super hearing!

He stepped out. "Where exactly are we going?" He asked as she got off the table.

"Over hill, over dale, through bush, through brier; over park, over pale, through flood, through fire."

"You have no idea do you?" Damon rhetorically asked

"We'll just have to find out." She replied vaguely.

* * *

"So, when did your brother die, I think his name was Jeremia or something?" He said, still catching up.

Elena obviously broke into laughter. "Jeremy and when we had to get the cure and you know I told you about Silas, well back then, he was stone and my doppelgänger wanted the cure so she gave my brother away to him to feed on."

"That makes total sense." He nodded his head in sarcasm.

Elena softly (or so she thought) hit him on his arm.

He fell on the grass in pain.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She said. This time, it's wasn't sarcasm.

Elena reached her hand out to help him up. He accepted it with glee.

As they linked hands, he pulled her down next to him.

Obviously she could've beat him up and cook a gourmet meal at the same time; while doing a pedicure after all her training, but he had the element of surprise.

"Not bad," She said, looking up at the sky as was lying on the grass next to him, not really bothered to get up. "For a human." She giggled

"Please, vampire Damon would be all over you."

"Oh he was."

Her eyes widened, realising what she said. She immediately sat up.

"Oh look didn't you kill someone there." Elena pointed at the empty park a few yards a head.

"If memory serves a blonde." He got up as well.

"Oh you could remember that but not my BROTHER'S name!?" She exclaimed.

"Come on." He got up.

"What?" She asked, balancing her weight on her shoulders then getting up.

"Let's have some commentary childhood fun." Damon said, pointing at the park, with a sprinkle of enthusiasm

"Seriously?" She asked mid-laugh

"When was the last time you had fun?" He asked.

She thought about that question. Does raging-bitch count as fun?

"Fine." She gave in.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were walking down the path next to the lake.

He studied her face…

"Something's wrong…" He said out of the blue

"What?" She asked, not her eager self.

"Tyler has changed you hasn't he?" He replied vaguely.

"And what makes you thing that?" She said with a tad bit giggle in her voice.

"You used to be enthusiastic, eager, like a glimmer of light in darkness."

"And now?"

"Now you're just darkness."

"Just like you now huh?" She replied, her full attention on the floor.

"Now Caroline, is that any way to speak with someone who's helping you?" He asked in his British accent.

"No but it's the right way to speak to you." Her attention recovering.

"I intend to bring your old self back." He said again out of the blue.

"And how do you intend to do that?" She asked half sarcastically, her back hunched forward but her head looking at him intently.

"Do you know how to swim?" He asked.

"Yeah why-" She got cut off because Klaus just pushed her in the lake.

"SERIOUSLY!?" She shouted

"Now that's the Caroline I know and love!" He shouted back so she could hear him.

She put her hands on her hip while Klaus couldn't hold back his laughter.

"It's not funny!" She said with a frown.

"I didn't say it was." He was still trying hold back laughter but was failing terribly.

"Then stop laughing!" She said, still frowning

He just picked up the tone (not on purpose) of his giggling.

"Come on Caroline, you know as they say, turn that frown upside down." He continued giggling as Caroline kept an accusing face.

Deep down, she was laughing like hell.

* * *

Damon was pushing Elena on the extremely high swing held up by a tree.

"So wait a second, he drove you off of a bridge?" Damon asked.

"Almost drove me off of a bridge." She corrected.

"But his humanity was half on?" Damon asked again, making sure he was following what she was saying.

"Yes."

"And he was in love with you back then?"

"Right again." She nodded in thin air.

"So not the definition of love I was looking for…." He finally said as they both broke into laughter.

"Yeah ya think!" Elena said in between laugh attacks. "Hey, you once force fed me vampire blood when you were in love with me?"

"Yes but that was for your own good." He come-backed

Que awkward silence

"Back on track….." She sang.

"So on the bridge you died before being turned, you had to make a choice?" He asked

"Yep, I chose Stefan."

As the swing was coming in for another push, Damon held it in place and whispered in her ear.

"You ask me, I would've left them both." He let go and pushed her in the air again.

"You would be surprised, I was actually considering that." She laughed.

They continued catching up.

* * *

"Okay what was so important?" Stefan asked Alaric as he took a seat in front of him in the grill.

"Remember when you were waking up Silas?"

"Vividly"

"Yes well, I was in the cave, watching over and so was that witch Ketsia." Alaric said.

"Listening…"

"She knew I was there and talked to me."

Stefan's face was serious and stern.

"She said that: be careful who takes the cure, it comes with a price…"

"She said that to you?" Stefan asked, almost not believing it

"Yes then she waved her hand and this language came up on the back of Silas's resting place."

"Well, what did it say?" He asked curious

"I couldn't tell. It wasn't Latin I'm sure."

"A dead language." Stefan confirmed "What are you saying we do?"

"I'm saying we have to go back on that Island."

* * *

"You're doing WHAT!?" Elena asked Stefan, almost not believing

"It could be something serious!" Stefan replied on the phone

"Fine but be careful. Did you get the dictionary from Caroline? Still can't believe they have those."

"It isn't really a dictionary. It is that language just converted into Latin. I just think that Latin would be easier to read then some dead language." He replied

"Good point." She stated "Oh well, be safe."

"I will." With that, they both hung up.

She reached her room and saw the mess of paper on the floor.

She sighed heavily and started to pick them up.

While she was doing that, a certain piece of paper caught her eye….

**[So sorry for not updating sooner. I know it's short but still, better than nothing. I actually finished it yesterday but accidentally didn't save it, SORRY! Oh well, one of the other reasons I took so long is because I sort of lost my muse. But don't worry, found it under my bed. Oh well, please review!]**


	6. 5 Steps

Chapter 6-

**[A/N: YESS! I updated soon!**

**I started watching Supernatural since I finished Gossip Girl. It's good but still can't beat Vampire Diaries. **

**For those of you who were confused about the previous chapter, Damon was just re-stating what Elena already told him to get on track with her and everyone else's life.**

**Thank you for all the follows and the favourites means a lot. **

**Well I should get back to the story since the a/n is already almost 100 words so ENJOY!]**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_All the drama's back! Just when I thought it would be over, it made an entrance._

_Alaric and Stefan went to that island near Canada where Silas was buried to look for more clues. They'll be back in a few weeks, I hope…_

_At least we can sleep knowing that we've defeated the most evil creature in the planet. We could and still can take on anything; we always survive._

_I was actually reading through all my old entries, after I found out about all these supernatural crap. I was so delusional about everything around me. _

_I mean while I was worried about tomb vampires, wolves were turning on full moons, Klaus was searching for me, Esther was watching over every move Alaric made, Silas was brainwashing everyone and god knows what that witch Ketsia was planning._

_Life was so easy back then, I just didn't know it._

_ What scares me more is that it never is over….._

_Oh well, better keep myself busy and appreciate the non-supernatural drama while I could._

* * *

"Okay so are we 'fully' friends?" Klaus asked

"I didn't really appreciate you pushing me into that lake." Caroline replied, thankfully in her usual tone.

"It brought you back didn't it?"

She thought for a while and finally admitted "Yes."

"FINE! You wanna be my friend? You need to pass 5 steps." She said, up-levelling her enthusiasm

"What is the first step may I ask?"

Caroline stepped in front of him. "Trust"

He leaned back a little bit "Come on love, what are you making me do, trust exercises?"

She sighed in annoyance "I'm not making you do anything! You can do whatever you want!" She turned to leave.

Klaus grabbed her shoulder to stop her from going.

He let out a deep breath and graced himself for what he was going to say. "Fine, what are the other steps?"

"Step 2: Advice, Step 3: Fun" He smiled, she smiled a smile that said 'you're an idiot' "Step 4: Right choices and Step 5: boundaries. Can you handle that?"

He thought…. "Please! I got tormented by Silas, this is cake!"

"That's what you think…" She smiled evilly and walked away, still facing him.

At first he was confused and then he realised. How was he supposed to gain her trust? If he wanted to gain her trust, he'd better get going…

* * *

"You know, this is sorta cool, just best friends hanging out." Bonnie said, falling down on the couch, handing Elena a beer bottle.

"How long has it been? 2 years?" Elena asked, seeming calm.

"Before we found out" She finished her sentence and answered her question.

They both sighed.

"So you know what we gonna do about Damon now?" Elena asked, curious

"Still thinking" She saw a flash of disappoint rush over Elena's face. "Don't worry; he'll be back in no time."

Elena smiled "I guess now the best time as any to have your revenge with Damon for all the horrible things he did to you, your grams straight to your mother."

"I was thinking about that but thought it would be kind of unfair since he doesn't remember."

"Good point" They started drinking.

"Guy, sorry to interrupt your sorority-" Jeremy came in

"Technically…" Bonnie sang "We're not in college yet." She pointed out

He sighed in annoyance "Again…. You guys need to see something…"

* * *

"Which way is the well?" Alaric asked, getting hit by a wet leaf while trudging through mud

"Uh… I think north or was it west?" Stefan replied in his stern, ripper voice "We're almost here."

"How do you know?" Alaric asked

"Because this was our camp site" They walked ahead to find 5-6 trashed tents

"I can see the well, look." Alaric pointed to the deep ridged well in the distance.

"Let's get a move on" Stefan said as they move towards the well in vamp speed.

* * *

Klaus was looking everywhere for her!

He finally found her talking to some other girls with a clipboard in front of their school. She eventually walked away looking stressed.

He sped up to her.

"Thought of how you're going to gain my trust?" She asked, not moving her eyes of her clipboard.

"Let's just say I have some ideas…" He said vaguely

"What do you want Klaus?"

**[A/N: I know I mentioned Caroline last seeing Tyler at prom but let's pretend that I hadn't, I got big plans for prom….]**

"Oh just looking for entertainment." He said in his usual accent

"Look, I have a prom to plan-"She stopped to continue when she saw an idea come to Klaus and he smile evilly… "NO, no, no, no! Klaus Mikaelson, do not and I repeat DO NOT mess with this prom!" She pleaded

"I never said I would!" He said, trying to sound in denial but broke into another evil smile.

"I could just see it in your face?" She frowned "I know you're planning something!"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"That evil smile you gave."

"I did not give!" He smiled evilly

"You just did!" she shouted

"No I didn't!" She again gave an evil smile.

Caroline kept an annoyed face but she eventually broke out a smile; he smiled back.

"Do whatever you want, just" She hit Klaus for every syllable for the next thing she was going to say… "Do not ruin this!" She walked away. Holding her clipboard to her chest, smiling like an idiot because she was actually looking forward to what he's got cooked up.

* * *

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Elena exclaimed. She ran her hand through her hair "So are you saying we can't get his memory back?"

"No, it's just that, there is a few…series of steps." Jeremy said, trying to find the right words.

"And one of them is?" Elena asked, calming herself down a little bit

"Finding out what caused him to forget. Or more like who. It also says in her" The grimore "Someone has caused him to forget." Bonnie said, pointing the page of the urban book to Elena so she could see.

"What do we have to do to that person?" Elena asked, sort of scared for her answer

"Well, we have to feed the victim his/her blood." Jeremy cleared up

Relief flushed over Elena's face, what 15 people dying wasn't enough?

"Look, why don't we just turn him?" She asked.

"You don't think we thought of that? Turning him before his memory comes back would risk him getting killed. Two things could happen… a) Him getting killed or b) Losing his memory forever. B is rarer." Bonnie put an end to Elena's hunch.

"Look Elena, me and Bonnie have to kind more about this spell and its consequences. Stefan and Alaric is on that island, Caroline is in High school central so you'll have to keep Damon company."

She sighed. Bonnie was surprised when the sigh didn't sound like a 'why-me' sigh. "How long would it take?" Elena asked.

"2 weeks tops." Jeremy replied.

Elena took a deep breath in, relaxing all the muscles in her body and finally letting everything sink in.

"Fine, when do we start?"

* * *

**[A/N: I know I promised to make it longer but I wanted to once post fast! I'm probably not going to have a chance to update fast in a long time! The only reason I could post today is because today is teacher's training day so no school.**

**It will take ne a long time to update and I know this chapter was sorta a disappointment because not much Delena but I did the best I could in 'n half hour!**

**Oh well, I'll try my best to update soon…..**

**Until next time….whenever next may take place….] **


	7. Drunk

Chapter 7

**[A/N: I am so surprised I was able to update soon! Oh well, 2 reason a) 1,500 words and b) haven't started my marathon yet. Well, muse is up and going.**

**This would be now more #delena. Not saying there won't be ANY Klaroline but I'll add SOME, only SOME!**

**A special shout out to tvd-fantic for the awesome resignation and all the follows and favourites! You're awesome!**

**I promise in the next couple chapters (maybe like chapter 9) there would actually be some real delena stuff and not friend fluff.**

**Oh well, this is getting kind of getting a little bit too long since there is 100+ words so I'm gonna stop…]**

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy were on the floor with scattered grimores everywhere**.**

"Damon still not up?" Bonnie asked, knowing Elena was there.

"Are those the grimores from the Martins?" Elena asked

"Yeah" Jeremy replied, flipping through some of the pages.

"This is so hopeless!" Bonnie said, throwing the grimore across the room.

"How long has it been since you guys ate something?" Elena asked

"12 hours" They both said at the same time.

"Don't worry," Bonnie said, taking in her cup of coffee. She swallowed it and said "Getting high on caffeine."

"Oh I'm just getting high." Jeremy joked, leading to Elena throwing the closed cushion to Jeremy and he let it hit her and both cracking up with laughter.

Elena's ear twitched. "He's up, peace." She left Bonnie and Jeremy to their own misery.

* * *

Elena and Damon were sitting opposite each other.

They both laughed.

"Wait so they locked you and an original vampire in a tomb together?!" Damon said, seeming not to stop laughing.

"It's not funny, I could've DIED!" She replied, joining with the laughter.

"Kinda wish you did." Damon obviously joked, taking a sip of water.

Elena kicked him in the shin and he done a spit-take side-wards.

"Deserved that" He said, still not able to gain his normal voice.

"Yeah, you think!?" She said, picking up the tone of her laughter.

They continued talking as bonnie and Jeremy walked in.

"Guys, we're going to the martin's house to get more grimores." Jeremy said, alongside Bonnie, nodding.

"Don't mess up the house!" Bonnie shouted from the hallway so Elena could hear her through the walls.

Elena just smiled evilly at Bonnie's last words…..

"You have an idea don't you?" Damon said, curious….

* * *

"Nothing is going to work!" Caroline exclaimed, banging her head over the cafeteria table over and over again over a heap of planners and prom decorations.

"And I was just going to say I like having the old Caroline back…"

"Klaus! This is the last thing I need today" She said more to herself.

"Just talk about it." He sat down next to her. "Slowly" They both laughed.

"So, where do I begin?" She took a deep breath in "So, I need to keep up with Elena and bonnie and they found more supernatural stuff so they really need my help but I have to plan a whole prom single handed! I'm not really a multi-tasker these days! I just can't pick which one to do!" She exclaimed, frustrated.

"You know Caroline, you should just let me plan the prom…" He smiled evilly…

Her eyes widened and she started to nod her head repeatedly.

"I'm not that desperate Klaus!" She said, gathering all her papers.

"Okay, just saying, it gets pretty hard when it comes to party planning when you won't compel anyone so you could prove a point to the world."

Caroline stopped when she was about to leave. It was as if he was reading her mind.

She hesitated to answer but just ended with a simple "I don't have time for this."

With that, she was gone.

Klaus just smiled, he knew she won't be able to plan it on time, she'll eventually crack. They always will.

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this?" Damon asked, carrying a heavy crater.

"Sure." Elena said with a weird pitch. "Me, Caroline and Bonnie do it all the time." Elena said, placing 2 huge craters without any struggle.

When all three craters were on the table, they opened them up.

"Wait, aren't you under-aged?" Damon asked, looking at the champagne bottles in the craters.

"Please" She almost sang

"Sooooo, we just…start?" Damon asked, confused to the silence.

"I guess we do." She replied.

Elena sped over to the stereo and turned up the volume.

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy walked into the deserted apartment.

"It hasn't changed at all!" Bonnie said, raising her voice as she came inside.

"Yeah" Jeremy said, not sounding really interested because he never really liked that Luka guy.

"Okay let's look through…" Bonnie said, settling on her knees on the floor, Jeremy mimicked her every move.

* * *

"NO NO NO! The decorations are all WRONG!" Caroline exclaimed to some freshmens.

"Still not cracked yet?" Caroline turned around and saw Klaus leaning on the table, one elbow on the table.

"No! Not you again!?" Caroline exclaimed, walking towards him.

"I told you I could just take this off of your hands." He said, 10,000,000 times calmer than Caroline!

"I am not giving up!" Caroline started "Hey! I am not paying you to just stand around!" She yelled across the hall

"We'll see…" He said walking away…

* * *

Damon and Elena had been 'partying' for about 5 hours!

They started to slow down with all the dancing.

"Are you still sober?" Damon asked Elena, sounding a little bit hangover but the reality was that he barley drank a whole bottle.

"Sure grandpa!" Elena whined as she almost fell over but thankfully, Damon was close enough to catch her before it happened.

"I fine." She said, distracted with everything around her.

"Let's get you to bed." He said while hoisting her up so it would be easier.

About halfway to the trip, Elena fell down on the floor and cracked up laughing!

Damon only had one mission for the night but couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

He knelt down to help her up.

"Come on!" He said, like the old Damon would have.

"Please, have some fun." She said, making it obvious that she was drunk "Whoa I can't believe I would ever say that!" She said more to herself, like she was high or something…

"Okay, I think we already had enough fun for one night." He said, helping her stand up.

As she went up, Elena collapsed on Damon.

"I know you want to kiss me." She said, REALLY giggly.

He just stood perplexed and confused.

"Don't look so confused! You have wanted to kiss me since we bonded!" He looked across her face to really check if she was drunk, which she was but still.

"Let's just get you to bed." He said, turning her around and pushing her towards her bedroom.

She groaned "You're just like Stefan now!" she said, totally insensitive (note the sarcasm.)

He carried her bridle-style and put her on the bed.

"I'll tell bonnie you're asleep when she arrives." He says as he turned the lights off.

And with a flick, it was darkness.

* * *

"I GIVE UP!i!i!i!i!i!" Caroline shouted as loud as humanly possible!

"Are you ready to give up yet?" Klaus asked

2No…no I can still do this." She said, trying to convince herself.

"Come on, you got a good shot but you have to let go." Klaus tried to convince "You can _trust_ me." He took a step towards her.

His last words made Caroline know exactly why he wanted to take it off of her hands.

She was ready to argue but gave up. "Fine but DON'T screw it!" Caroline said while shoving her clipboard against his chest and leaving.

He smiled to himself.

* * *

"Have you translated anything yet?" Alaric asked Stefan as he was the one holding the dictionary.

"I think I have…" Stefan hesitated

"What is it?" Alaric asked taking a couple step towards him.

"If I'm right, it says: The cure is held within danger. The cure would come with a price." Stefan stopped.

"What is the price?"

"It is…"

* * *

**[A/N:** **Okay, I REALLY needs your help! I need a theme for the prom! I can't think of anything! So please just leave a review if you have an idea! Plus the top 3 would get a spoiler!**

** So yeah, this is a big delena chapter but trust me, I have way more stuff already planned for them.**

**Don't kill me because of the cliff-hanger but had to do it.**

**Oh well, already another 100 words so I'm going to stop.**

**Until next time ;) ]**

**P.S: Sorry if there are some grammatical errors, didn't have time to check it over. **


	8. Bucket List

Chapter 8

**[A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger but to be honest, it's not even that big once you actually read it.**

**The Stefan and Alaric part but the WHOLE mystery is worthwhile! Trust me!**

**Oh well, thanks for all the BRILLIANT suggestions! Keep them coming, prom isn't here until a few chapters!**

**Better get to the story now Sooooo….] **

* * *

Elena woke up. Her head ached like HELL! She rubbed it in confusion and tried to open her eyes but soon gave up and squinted. She found herself wearing the same thing she wore yesterday. What happens last night?

"Wow you're awake!" Damon said from the doorway

"What happened last night?" She asked hung overly?

"Well Bonnie and Jeremy left to the Martin's house to get some grimores and left the house on your 'capable' hands; still the biggest mistake in the world but yeah. You broke into the alcohol cabinets and well how do I say this? YA DRUNK!' He explained extremely sarcastically.

"I want to curl up in a black hole and die!" Elena moaned.

"Worst part of fun, what happens the next day?" He stated. "I'll be downstairs when you're ready to return from your black hole." With that, he left.

* * *

"Well?" Alaric asked when Stefan stopped taking "the worst that would happen is death."

"Maybe but this is just torture." How the hell is it possible that he could keep a straight VOICE!?

"What is it?"

"Well, it is a curse on a vampire. I don't know what this has to do with the cure but whoever the curse is on; their body forces them to be human."

"That's a good thing right, being human?" Alaric pointed out

"Yes but that's IMPOSSIBLE!" He said in his normal 'Stefan tone' "that only leaves them dying unless they become human."

"Just one tiny problem" Alaric started "only one cure."

"And it's already taken by Damon."

**A/n: okay so this'd is my plan, Alaric and Stefan found half of the puzzle and don't think that's all you're going to get, all the rest (how someone gets it, how the cure chooses and why) will be up to Bonnie and Jeremy to find out...**

* * *

Elena walked towards the table. She looked fine, just like usual but seemed um...less enthusiastic and less sarcastic.

"Aspirin didn't work?" Damon rhetorically asked

"You bet." She replied like a robot

She picked up her food with her fork and just when she was about out to eat her food, she let it fall back down on her plate.

"Wait so if you were there with me then how comes you're sober?" She asked, confused

"Not much of a drinker." He said, stopping his glass of water.

Elena's eyes widened at the surprise statement "looks like we've changed lives." She joked.

"Good, you're tuning back to your old self!" They both laughed.

She groaned, just remembering her hangover "No!" She moaned.

They both laughed and started actually eating.

"So what do you have planned today?" Damon asked

"Well….i made a list when we found about this memory thingy…." She got it out of one of her pockets "So first is…"

He interrupted "Anything that includes getting drunk is off!" He said.

Elena groaned, she got a nearby pen and scratched out 3 things of the list. She skimmed through it again and crossed one more out.

"Good, NOW go on." He said

"Okay so first, bucket list."

"Please don't tell me it is another list!" Damon groaned.

"Well hence bucket 'list!' But when I was 14, I and Caroline made a bucket list of what we ABSOLOUTLY have to do before we die!"

"So what are you suggesting?" Damon asked a little bit scared of the answer

"We do everything on the list by today!" She said enthusiastically. Right now, she was a mixture of vampire Damon and Caroline which was impressive even for Elena considering what is going on.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Damon exclaimed

"Come on! It'll be an adventure!" Elena exclaimed. "And with all this supernatural stuff going on, I might not live to do all those things!" Elena fought back.

"Who says you HAVE to do it?" He tried to reason with her

"Um…excuse me but it's a girl rule! We break it; our bodies will be cursed forever." She sounded like a six year old.

"You believe that?"

"Of course not! But it's a good motivation. Oh come on please please please please PLEASE!" She pleaded.

"What's first on the list?" he asked, giving up

"Yes! From what I can remember…. Trash a hotel room."

"Fine…" He rolled his eyes as Elena got excited.

* * *

Elena was looking through her 'pile of papers' to find that dang list.

Without surprise, she finds her applications! Stupid laws of physics!

She was searching. A simple piece of paper caught her eyes, for the second time now but she couldn't ignore it this time.

It was that letter from john. She couldn't bear to read it last time she found it.

Elena opened the beige piece of paper and read it through.

When she was finished, 2 tears shed from her eyes and simultaneously landed on the word human in the letter from the part where he wrote "long and happy human life,"

There was something she needed to do, something she owed herself, owed all the people who died because of her.

Elena dropped the letter on the floor and ran downstairs.

"Damon can we do this bucket list thing a little bit later, I need to do something important." Elena asked in a hurry.

"Why, you seemed so excited a while ago?" He asked confused

"I know but it's really important!" She said pleadingly.

"Sure." He said as she sped out.

Something was up and he knew it. Her eyes were wet and her nose was a little bit red and she had this sad look upon her face.

He rushed to her room and found a piece of paper on the floor.

He read it through and put 2 and 2 together.

He saw the smudged writing where it says 'human.'

He didn't know where she was going but she couldn't really use inhuman speed in public can she?

* * *

Klaus was shouting across the halls as the girls followed his instructions obediently.

Caroline tip-toed into the hall. Trying to sneak a peek of what Klaus has done to the prom.

"Caroline, you have 2 choices. You either go away now or ill compel you to go away." Then he turned around

Her shoulders slumped forward is disappointment. "Come on! I had to miss my free period to come here!" She said as Klaus turned her around and started pushed her shoulders towards the door.

"At least tell me the theme!"

"You'll know when everyone else knows." He said still pushing her.

"I didn't sign up for this!" she sulked

"I know you didn't love, I did so let me do my job." He said in his accent.

Now Caroline was in front of the door with Klaus blocking the view of the prom.

"Give me a clue then!" She shouted

"Not going to happen! You'll find out later!" He said quite calmly

Caroline sulked and walked away.

Klaus just smiled to himself

_Hook line and sinker_

He thought to himself. Her trust her easy to get…

* * *

It didn't take Damon long to catch to Elena.

Right now, she was getting into a flower shop.

"Hi Mrs Greenhill." Elena greeted the flower shop owner.

"Hello Elena dear, what would you like?" She kindly replied

"Oh, just a rose bouquet." Elena slightly touched each kind of the flowers.

Mrs Greenhill handed Elena a beautiful rose bouquet with roses red and yellow.

"Thanks." Elena said politely.

"Bless you dear." She replied and went inside the shop.

Damon knew where she was going.

* * *

Elena arrived at the graveyard; Damon was watching behind a nearby tree.

She went up to couple of graves. Elena dropped a few flowers on each grave.

Elena lastly headed up to two graves side-by-side. Damon guessed it was her parents. If he knew her at all, she'd save the best to last because there is only a few flowers left.

"It's been so long since I came here…" Elena talked to their graves.

"I was never meant to become a vampire." She continued whilst a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know I'm a disappointment." She started sobbing now.

"John died to keep me human! He died for no reason because look at me right now!" She sobbed harder as Elena fell on her knee.

She placed 3 flowers on each grave.

"I'm the reason so many people died!" Damon made out from all the background sobbing "I don't deserve to live!" Damon's eyes widened when Elena reached for a stake in her pocket.

"Elena?" Damon asked carefully walking up behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, dropping the stake and wiping her tears

"Look you don't deserve to die!" He exclaimed, walking up to her.

"Yes, I do! I am the reason my parents die, my biological dad and mom died, Bonnie's GRAMS!"

"It's not your fault you are the doppelgängers!" He tried to explain and almost pleaded. "Now you're going to leave the stake here and do all these things by tomorrow morning." He held up the list.

"Where did you find it?" She asked in a giggly voice as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm a multi tasker." Something old Damon would've said.

She laughed and took the list. "So the closest hotel is 5 blocks away." She said while Damon silent-cheered making her laugh as they skipped away.

* * *

"Don't you have a prom to plan?" Bonnie, flipping through some grimores, asked Caroline

"Yeah Klaus is planning it." She rolled her eyes

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something but got interrupted

"Don't ask" Caroline said "So any lead on what can cause all this?" Caroline asked, settling down next to the pair.

"Not yet." Jeremy replied damply.

Caroline picked up a random book and went on a random page.

A miracle took place (note the sarcasm.)

"Wait look at this page…" Caroline showed them the page

"Oh my god…" Bonnie uttered

* * *

"That was the most fun I have ever had in the past 18 years!" Elena said as she and Damon walked up to the boarding house.

He took the list out and crossed out the last thing on it. "Now you can die without being cursed."

He stated as they arrived at the doorstep.

"Good to know!" Elena opened the door.

They stepped inside

"They Damon, thanks."

"for what?" Damon asked

"for not letting me killing myself. I know we know each other for a month but it means a lot that you care enough to save me." She smiled as she leaned back and tilted her head.

"My pleasure" He fake bowed as they both cracked up laughed.

"See ya Damon." She said as the laughter died out.

He kept on smiling as she went upstairs. His smile died out and started thinking…

* * *

**[A/N: I tried my best to update fast and well…let's call this medium.**

**The next chapter's BIG! Trust me!**

**I actually planned to do that graveyard part a few chapters ago but forgot.**

**Keep the awesome prom ideas coming! Lots of great ideas guys!**

**Well, running out of things to write so BYE!]**


	9. Cue Awkward Silence

Chapter 9-

**[A/N: Sorry for the long wait, had a lot of things on mind!**

**This is defiantly my favourite chapter! This is like the mid-story finale-ish. Nah, prom would be the mid-story finale!**

**This chapter would finally tell the entire supernatural secret about the cure. **

**I have like 5 different story ideas but there is like a 70% shot I'm never going to be writing any of them. I might be righting them but no guaranty I'll be posting them.**

**So gonna stop getting your hopes up for too long and get to the story….]**

* * *

Damon tossed and turned. He glanced at his clock and saw is was almost 2:45 am!

He couldn't stop thinking about what drunken Elena said..."I know you want to kiss me"

The words echoed in his head. He gave up sleeping as soon as it turned exactly 2:45.

He stopped himself from thinking about those uttered words but no use in that.

He was lost... From what Elena told him of Damon (vampire), he had to live a high expectation!

Damon knows he only met Elena a month ago but somehow, every time they are together, the feeling he gets seemed like he felt it a million times before.

What does drunken Elena know anyways? Maybe he only likes her as a friend? Oh who am I kidding! He does have a thing for her! That doesn't automatically say she returns the same feelings. From what he'd learned, she might just choose Stefan again and make history repeat itself; just like in 1862 no 1864 right?

He finally closed his eyes shut long enough to drift away to sleep...

* * *

"I don't get it." Jeremy sated confused

"Well… it's kinda hard to read, it seems like written right after Silas turned to stone 2000 years ago…" Bonnie paused "From what I can read from here, the cure is supposed to pick its consumer."

"So what, it chose Damon?" Caroline asked

"No, it wouldn't make sense…." Jeremy replied.

Bonnie thought about Jeremy's statement "Yeah…Jeremy's right…" Bonnie hesitated. "The cure was meant for Silas so if Ketsia was as powerful as Shane the cure should've chose Silas…"

"But I thought that the cure chooses, not the cures creator…." Caroline pointed out.

"Well, we'd better get going and figure this out…." Jeremy said as they continued reading….

* * *

"So where exactly are we?" Stefan asked, not remembering his surroundings

"You were the one who was stuck here for like a week." Alaric pointed out

"Valid point" He said in a stern-funny voice.

They looked around but they couldn't make anything out.

"Where the hell are we!?" Alaric shouted in nothingness.

They both sighed.

"It's hopeless isn't it!?" Stefan finally realised "We need to find more information and it's clearly not on this island! And we still need to tell bonnie about this entire cure thing."

We just need to reach sea." Alaric realised.

* * *

Elena and Damon were already half way through breakfast.

The usual happened; laughing, talking bonding.

Damon blocked all the thoughts of him and Elena earlier from that day/night.

"Wait so if his name is Michael ad Klaus's last name is Michelson; wouldn't his full name be Michael Michelson?"

"Wow, never thought of that." She realised.

"Huh." He joked

He waited as the laughter died out and spoke "So, any things planned today?"

"Nothing really, everything on my list is sorta drunk-central" She said in her Elena-jokey-voice. "Just thought I could fill you in on the rest of the story."

"Sounds like a plan." Damon flashed a genuine smile.

"I never really saw you smile like that." She realized, flashing her own little smile.

"Like what?" Damon asked, holding his smile in place

"Like a 'cool, everyday smile' and not a 'sarcastic, too cool for school smirk'" She said with a lot of hand-gestures

"Come on! At least ONCE!" He asked, sorta shocked

""Seriously! Never!" Elena shouted honestly

"Well that says a lot about vampire me." He said as she rolled her eyes.

He thinks this is bad?! Elena could just make a list the size of Mount Rushmore of everything he's done since they met back when she was still a junior.

"What?" He asked seeing Elena deep in thought

"Oh, nothing" She said coming back to planet earth

"Seriously! What?"

"I was just thinking, you think that is bad, all the things you did as a vampire can't stand to 'not smiling.'"

"Really, like what?"

"Um…. Where do I start? Oh yes! You force fed me your blood TWICE to turn me into a vampire. You killed Bonnie's mom. You almost killed BONNIE. You almost killed Stefan many times. You we-"

"Okay, okay, okay I get it!"

* * *

"It's been like 45 minutes and all I've been able to translate is one sentence. The dangers of this curse are colossal!" Caroline shouted, throwing the book away

"Well, we need to keep on looking, all the information we need is in this book." Bonnie said, noting something down.

"Wait, I think I found something…" Jeremy said with half his attention on the grimore.

He put it on the floor. Caroline leaned in so she could see.

"So if I'm right, it says that if the person who digested the cure isn't the chose one, the chosen one gets hurt."

"That doesn't make any sense…" Caroline said after 15 seconds of awkward silence.

"So wait, that means that if Damon wasn't the chosen one, he won't get hurt; the chosen one would get hurt…." Bonnie hesitated to understand.

"But what if Damon WAS the chosen one?" Jeremy asked, confused

"I guess nothing happens…" Caroline said, not 100% sure if it was right.

"We'd better keep looking!"

* * *

"I think we're getting closer…" Alaric brushed through some massive leaves.

"Yeah next time we come to a remote island, I'll remember to buy a map." He sarcastically replied.

"You do that." Alaric replied with the same level of sarcasm

They brushed through the final leaves and caught themselves confronted by the waves.

"This is the sea, where is our boat?" Stefan asked confused

"DAMMIT!" Alaric exclaimed "We're on the other side of the island…"

Stefan realised "All this time, we went in a circle!"

They both were annoyed as hell.

Stefan after an awkward silence and him rubbing his eyes in frustration finally said "Well we have no choice but to go find the boat. We'll split up, whoever finds it first gives a signal."

"Good enough."

* * *

"Found anything yet?" Jeremy asked, studying a piece of paper

"I found a piece of gum." Caroline replied with her full attention on the grimore

"Bonnie?" Jeremy asked

"I got squat!" She said crunching her piece of paper and throwing it across the room

"It's hopeless!" Caroline said shoving the grimore off of her lap

"You're right" Jeremy mimicked Bonnie's actions.

After a few seconds of sulking, bonnie glanced at the grimore and the imaginary light bulb above her head lit.

"I have an idea!" She said standing up.

Jeremy and Caroline moaned whilst shifting their heads as if they were hangover.

"Come on, this is gonna work!"

Bonnie started chanting something.

The windows burst open and gusts of wind blew in.

The pages on the grimore flipped over and over again. Finally, it all stopped and Bonnie's chanting died out.

Caroline and Jeremy waited a few seconds into silence and then ran up to the grimore to see what bonnie was trying to show us.

"This is the page." Caroline said, skimming and scanning the page

"Please tell me you can do a translation spell?" Jeremy joked

"Come on, we could probably read a little bit from all our notes." Bonnie walked up to the grimore with Jeremy and Caroline.

"I think I got something…."

_The cur with the hunter _._

"That doesn't make any sense…" Bonnie said in a stern

"Well, let's fill in the gaps." Caroline said positively.

**30 Minutes Later**

"So it's….

_The cure __would make__ a __flower__ with the hunter __snowflakes__. _

"This doesn't make any sense!" Caroline moaned

"Maybe we just got the words wrong."

**1 Hour 30 Minutes Later**

"Let's see…."

_The cure __shall make__ a__ ice-cube __with the hunter future._

_"COME ON!" bonnie moaned _

"Let's just give up already!" Jeremy surrendered

"We can't! Let's just continue!"

**6 hours 45 minutes later**

"Last go…"

_The cure __would pick__ a __supernatural__ with the hunter __jean__. _

"Well…. If that is true, it could be anybody! Even you Caroline, you have the hunter jean!" Bonnie pointed out.

"You know what, let's just wait for Stefan and Ric to come back and see what they found out." Jeremy finally stopped all the nagging.

* * *

Elenawas lying on the bed, staring up at the wall; followed by Damon sitting in the corner of

"…and then you told me to turn my humanity off."

"And you just did it?" Damon asked confused as to why.

"Well I didn't have a choice" Elena said in a mid-giggly voice "I was sired; I had to do anything and everything you told me to do."

"Then how did you break it? You DID break it right!?" Damon's voice suddenly more concerned but in a jokey way.

"Don't worry! When my humanity got shut, I couldn't feel ANYTHING so it broke it."

Elena realized that that look on his face was still there. "Seriously, don't worry! Look, if you're really concerned, tell me to do something and see if I do it."

"Okay then…" Damon sat further into the bed "Um… slap yourself silly"

Elena stood still for a few seconds and just for fun lifted her hand slowly.

"No just kidding! But see, my face is 100% un-slapped." She said in a proud voice

"Okay just continue with the story!" He climbed laid next to Elena

"Well… nothing much to continue; I turned into a raging bitch, the veil got down and then got back up again, blah blah blah."

"How can you sound so natural about all this?" He asked amused

"Let's just say, the time I had a suspicion about your brother being a vampire; I confronted him and asked and yes I was right (obviously) and I RAN!"

"You ran?!" Damon burst into laughter

"Come on!? How is this a surprise? Who would do anything other than that?"

"I mean, you seem so cool with all this like…" He continued in a mimiky voice "Hey what did you do last Friday night, well I slayed a beast, just regular Friday night activities."

Elena couldn't help but laugh at his statement.

"I'm going to pretend that was a compliment. And to your statement, I just have to keep an open mind. I know the danger never ends and just need to deal with it. Being the doppelgänger comes with responsibilities."

"Well, you're doing a valid job on your duties."

They both laughed

* * *

At this point, Stefan and Alaric were partly covered with mud and…well…sitting in a circle followed by bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Let's back up a bit…" Caroline shook the frustration off of her shoulders that she was the only one not paying attention.

"Okay so, the cure picks who consumes it." Stefan started

"If the cure is digested by someone else, the person chosen's body would force them to become human; causing them to die." Alaric finished off.

"All we know for the person possibly chosen is that they are vampire and that they have the hunter jean." Bonnie re-capped.

Cue awkward silence…

"Well, like what if it was Tyler. He is part vampire and he is a Lockwood, a founding family." Jeremy pointed out.

"I think we have to find some type of spell to either find out who it is or how to stop it." Stefan said up-levelling his enthusiasm.

* * *

"Wait, back up a bit! If you cared for him, wouldn't telling him about all this be the best idea?! He could watch out for vampires and werewolves and whatever that guy Silas is. He is your brother."

"But if I told him, he would ALWAYS be looking out for vampires and werewolves and whatever Silas is." They both chuckled (obviously) "It would ruin his life!" Then she realised something…"It did ruin his life..." She said, blaming herself.

A split second (seemed like minutes) of silence passed by. "Am I a bad sister?" she asked

"Of course you're not! You didn't bring this into your life. As you said, being the doppelgänger comes with responsibilities…."

"I know… it just seems like everyone who has died: Bonnie's grams, john, Caroline's dad, Alaric, Jeremy, Jenna, Isobel; even my parents! With my parents, I was myself and no supernatural things were going on in my life and I was still the reason my parents died! " A split tear went out of her eyes and landed on the bed.

"Stop blaming yourself! You're parent's death was not your fault!"

"Just please get my mind off of it!"

His head rested on the palm on his hand supported by his elbow. He looked down on Elena, trying to come up with a way to make her laugh.

"I got it! Knock, knock" He started

"No! Not a knock, knock joke!" She whined

He just gave her the eye "Who's there?" She gave in

"A bad knock, knock joke."

Elena couldn't help but laugh a little bit "If I know one thing, I can count on Damon Salvatore to make me smile." Then…..dun, dun, dun! She smiled! Shocker!

"Tell me about the old Damon." He said, still looking down on her.

"Well, where do I start…. He's really selfish, inconsiderate, cocky…"

"Really?! How could you ever fall in love with him!?"

"Wait what!?" She spat out. "I'm not in love with him! What gives you that idea!? I hate him! I can't stand him!" She spat out

"1 too many, Elena; 1 too many." He spoke wisely "Come on! It's kinda obvious! If you were really in love with Stefan, why did you fall in love with him anyways?" He tried to show his point.

"I don't know, I just feel different when I was with him and Stefan; REALLY different; but both equally good and consuming." She just realized who she was talking to "I know you're not the right person to talk to about this."

"Don't worry." He said in as middle whisper way "I'll keep you're secret…"

And enter awkward silence.

The so called 'feelings' of his he had buried the past 5 hours came rushing to his brains.

Elena finally spoke "How do I know I can trust you?" Her eyes met his and instantly joined the trance he was in.

"You don't…" his eyes scanned Elena's face. He could've swore he saw her lean a little bit closer

"We have only known each other for month…" She barely whispered

"Then why does it seem like forever?" In Damon's head, he was completely still but in reality, they both were inches away from each other.

"Forever's a long time for a vampire…"

"I guess I'm not a vampire anymore…" He replied

The realizations hit her; he is not a vampire anymore… he's different... more regular…

She snapped back to reality "This isn't right." Elena whispered/spoke as she remained in her same exact posture.

"Oh it isn't right! But it is right, right now."

Immediately, Elena thought of the line Damon said once; 'it's right but not right now.'

Was he starting to remember?

Once again, awkward silence…

They were now less than a centimetre away.

Then Elena heard something she had and never ever would hear Damon ever say in a situation like this… "Are you sure?"

She wasn't but at the same time, she was.

This time, it was her who drew him in…

* * *

"Wait, what are we looking for again?" Caroline asked, flipping through the book

"Um…a cure, more clues. I donno, something!" Stefan replied, occupied

"Is there even a cure?" Bonnie asked

"probably not. but worth looking for."

"Bonnie, I was thinking…. If you were related to Ketsia (who made the cure) can't you make another one?" Jeremy asked out of the blue

"I would have thought of that if I actually knew how to. And if Ketsia even had a grimore, it's probably 500m into the ground."

"Well, that would've made it much easier." Caroline stated

"Let's just keep searching…"

* * *

Damon and Elena were still…. Engaged upon each other if that's the right words…

Elena shifted so she was practically facing him. Damon cupped her face with one hand.

Wait! What was that?!

Elena felt a pain in her stomach. Like everyone else in this situation, she ignored it.

The pain started to grow, and grow, and grow, and grow until it was too much to handle.

Elena screeched in pain, as she parted from him, and clutched onto her stomach…

* * *

**[A/N: Again, Sorry about the wait! A lot of drama going on in my life!**

**I'd probably take a long wait after this. Can't give you a promise I would update soon! However, if you review a lot, i'll think about it (wink, wink, nudge nudge)**

**Oh well, I have a new tv show on my checklist to watch and finish… drumroll please….. 90210! If you know it, please tell me if I should watch it or not.**

**The Damon and Elena scene felt Sooooo _awkward_ to write! I can't tell you how _awkward_ it was! pun intended.**

**Oh well, I called this chapter 'cue awkward silence' because when I was writing it, I included a lot of awkward silences! **

**This is getting big so I'm gonna stop.**

**P.S: Sorry about some grammar/spelling mistakes didn't have time to check it over.]**


	10. The Last Puzzle Piece Right?

**Chapter 10-**

**[A/N: Whoa, double digits! Uh, seemed like just yesterday I was typing chapter 4.**

**So, I went on a little hiatus for a while. Just be glad it was for a few weeks and not a few years.**

**Oh well, this chapter was just to torture all those delena fans out there after the 'turn-out' of last chapter.**

**So… I'm thinking you'd want to already get with it so I'm gonna stop.**

**See you at the bottom. ]**

Elena's clutch on her stomach tightened on every wave of pain let out.

The pain got so bad, there were now scratch marks on her belly; which is quite visible now that every ounce of pain meant a tighter grip.

"Call…" Elena choked out "Call Bo- Bonnie."

Damon did as told. He dialled her number on his phone as quick as possible.

Damon was in the middle of explaining when Elena's cries died out.

"I...Uh…gotta go." He finally slowed down before closing the phone.

Elena felt the pain consume her whole body before every of her senses started slowly fading away.

The last thing she saw was Damon's face hovering over hers with a faint 'Elena, wake up'

* * *

Her eyes started opening as her pupils shrunk at the amount of light in the room.

She saw Bonnie's face over her. Elena felt slight shaking on her shoulders.

"Elena" She heard faintly but got louder by the minute "Wake up."

Everything became more visible.

She realized that there was bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Stefan, Jeremy and Damon in the room.

She also realized that she was now lying on the floor.

"She's up." Caroline looked over her, alongside bonnie.

Elena tried getting up but half way through but flinched painfully as Caroline grabbed her hand and pulled her hand.

"Is the pain still there?" Bonnie asked, already knowing the story

"How did you know about that?" Elena answered with a question whilst hyperventilate as the pain was still there.

"Long story" Caroline glanced at Damon who just shrugged it off.

"Is it still there?" Bonnie asked Elena vaguely but they both knew what she meant

"It's still there but it's not that bad anymore." She explained "Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

They all groaned. They just finished explaining it to Damon and themselves.

This is gonna take a long time so fast forward and skip to the finish.

**The Finish**

They waited for Elena to react

"I'm dying." She said as more of a statement than a question as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't worry Elena, we'll find something." Caroline soothed Elena but not even convincing herself.

"There is no other way!" Elena confessed

Damon wasn't paying much attention. He couldn't help but think that this was happening because of him. If he hadn't taken the cure, Elena probably would've and all would be well.

Damon returned from his thoughts.

"Maybe it left a mark?" Caroline suggested

"Maybe?" Bonnie thought and waited.

When nothing happened, she had to make it sooooo obvious.

"You guys can turn around now!" Caroline snapped

They groaned as the shifted

"Come on! Its my sister! I'm not gonna perve on my own sister!" Elena scoffed

The rolled up her shirt to reveal what looked like a really really really really bad bruise to a human.

"It looks like a wolf bite." Caroline realized

"Does it hurt?" Bonnie asked, not removing her eyes from the 5 veins standing out from the bruise.

"Elena traced her finger tips across it and put a little pressure on it and immediately flinched back. "What do you think?" She tried to lighten up the mood with sarcasm

"Can we turn around now?" Alaric asked impatiently

"Fine." Elena pulled her shirt back down.

They turned around

"Don't worry Elena. I didn't come back from the dead to see my sister die." Jeremy assured.

Elena smiled in return as Jeremy's face stayed stern and determined.

"So what does this thing actually try to do to me?" Elena asked

Damon already knew the answer and regretted repeating it.

"Well, you're body forces you to turn human. The transformation won't stop until you turn human. It is impossible unless we have the cure. So in the process, it'll kill you." Caroline explained

"But are you sure that it won't just change me back?" Elena asked with a glimmer of hope

"It could be…" Bonnie thought, seeing Elena's face brighten up "But I wouldn't get my hopes high."

"But there is still hope." Stefan added

Bonnie was still in thought, how could she stop this.

"Okay, we just have to brain storm and keep trying."

* * *

**[A/N: I ran out of things to put down okay! So sorry about the shortness!**

**I knw, it took me like what? A month to type 800 words? Sooooo sorry!**

**I've only started writing a week ago.**

**I promise next chapter would be longer! And please ignore grammar errors, didn't get enough time to check over.]**


	11. Discombobulated

Chapter 11-

**[A/N: Please don't hurt me!**

**I just had a big case of writers block.**

**So I ran out of stuff to call this chapter so I called is 'discombobulated.' It means confused.**

**I have like 8 story ideas and I already wrote a plan for each of them and I wrote 4 chapters of one.**

**Just to keep safe, I wouldn't count on lots of updates soon.**

* * *

It was 4am, early in the morning.

Elena looked clearly uncomfortable in her sleep.

Her eyes kept flutter even though it was obvious she was asleep.

She finally gave up and turned around for comfort.

Her eyes flew open as the movement pressured her 'wound.'

This is going to be a long process...

* * *

It was the beginning of another normal day. Except, you know, constant pain, days being numbered, the awkward tension between Damon and Elena. The list goes on.

But like I said before: it's the beginning of another, normal day.

Elena woke up multiple times the previous 7-8 hours.

She woke up minutes before her alarm was about to go off.

She pushed her covers off with her legs and pushed herself out of bed.

She put her hair up in a messy ponytail and made her way to the bathroom.

She stared at her reflection.

A part of her just wants to call Katherine and ask her to kill her before whatever that thing kills her.

But she knew that she was Jeremy's last family.

If he didn't come back and this happened then she'd happily call Katherine.

She regretted to but she lifted her shirt up to see if it, by a 1 in a million likelihood, healed.

But as she started at it in the mirror, 5 veins spread longer across her stomach with the purple bruise not far behind.

She quickly covered it so she wouldn't have to look at it anymore.

This is gonna be fun.

* * *

Elena walked down the stairs carefully to the already set out breakfast.

She came into the room. If they didn't know about the pain then they wouldn't have noticed that something was even wrong with her!

Elena came in and it turned silent.

Not that it wasn't silent before, which it was.

"Hey guys" Elena stretched her words "What did I walk into a funeral?"

Well, it's a follow up to a funeral if they don't find a way to fix this cure mess.

She took a seat next to Bonnie and Caroline.

She felt like a snow globe.

If they say or do the wrong this she'll break.

"So… how about that pesky weather?" Caroline obeyed.

Somehow that got everyone to ignore the fact that she's dying.

Being in the same room just reminds her of what took place like 5 minutes before the horrible realization.

Oh god it sounds like she's pregnant or something!

Elena pretends to smile and pretends that the only thing wrong with her almost ended life is that her parents died 2 years ago.

She would usually stare down at her food to avoid his icy blue gaze but she couldn't help it from time to time to just sneak a peek.

As suspected, he was doing the same thing; staring down at his food to avoid Elena.

"So Elena, we're gonna stay in from school to find a cure for the mess that the cure made." Bonnie made a confused face "Does that sound weird?"

"Sure is Bennet." Elena said/giggled "So that reminds me, can I go back to school?"

"Um….no" Stefan answered

"Yep, I was meant to tell you that. You will have surprise pain-attacks that would cause you to really scream and it might seem weird at school." Bonnie cleared up

"So Caroline…" Elena changed the subject "Got any clue on what the theme for the prom is?"

"I got nothing!" Caroline wallowed

"Aw, Klaus won't budge?" Alaric teased and made a pouty face.

Everyone at the table looked shocked. Well except Damon because he doesn't know any of the romance and drama yet.

"Don't look so shocked!" Caroline scolded "I don't own him!"

"Not far from it…" Jeremy muttered but made sure Caroline can hear it.

"I will rip your throat out!" Caroline playfully threatened

"Bitch please, I can take you down." Jeremy said proudly

"Jeremy! Language!" Elena scolded

"Come on, what will you do? Kill me?" Jeremy joked

"Valid point" Alaric joined in

"So, any Ideas of what the hell I'm gonna do today?" Elena changed the subject causing Caroline to mouth 'thank you.'

"You can, I donno, go to the grill, rob a bank, whatever you want." Stefan answered.

"Well today is gonna be fun." Elena rolled her eyes "Can't I just help figure out the counter-curse?"

"Nooooooo" Everyone at the table choked out.

"Thought so…" Elena gave up on the idea

"Sorry Elena, it's just that it might be a little…hard…. To cope with the idea…" Bonnie picked out

"Come on, I'm losing wood out here!" Elena leaned back on her chair and crossed her hands.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find something." Caroline spat out and immediately regretted it.

Elena turned to Caroline and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, not falling for it" Caroline tried to look away but couldn't.

Elena made her eyes swell up with tears as Caroline kept trying to look away.

"Urg! Fine, I'll keep you company." Caroline rolled her eyes and gave in.

"Yes!" Elena chanted

* * *

"So, there was some serious tension between you and 'you know who.'" Caroline walked and sank next to Elena on the bed.

"Care, he's not voldemort, you can say Damon."

"What happened between you two?" Caroline asked

"Nothing happened between us two!" Elena tried to convince her but failed miserably

"Please Elena; blondes are like the cupid of this generation. Spill" Caroline declared

"Okay…" Elena gave in

* * *

"So, where are Alaric and Stefan?" Jeremy asked as Bonnie and he were reading through a bunch of grimores for a lead.

"They are heading to the Martin's old apartment to grab a few more grimores." Bonnie answered, her eyes not losing contact of the pageshe was currently reading.

There was a minute of comfortable silence as the read on.

Bonnie however was the one to break it.

"Did you no- oh wait, you didn't see the thing." Bonnie realized.

"Come on. If it's something then I have to know. It's my sister." Jeremy pushed

"Well, there were 5 split veins coming out and it's just weird that there are _only_ 5. I this I just found out what it means…"

Jeremy moved next to Bonnie on the floor so he could have a view of the page.

Without doubt, there was a picture of the wound and 5 veins sticking out.

"So… each of these veins" Bonnie pointed to each vein "Stands for vampire ability."

Jeremy was listening carefully to not miss a fact.

"The purple one is speed" Bonnie's finger slid across the page to point to the purple one.

"The green one is aging," Bonnie continued as her finger slid to the green one in the picture

"The blue one is compulsion," She pointed to the blue one

"The grey one is hearing" She did the same.

"And the red one is for bloodlust" Bonnie finished as she slid her finger across the page one last time.

"So what this does is pull her vampire essence out?" Jeremy asked, obviously following on.

"But her soul is clenching on the vampire essence. It's like a giant tug-of-war." Bonnie cleared up.

"But maybe we can do something to weaken the pull or make the soul stronger to win the tug-of-war." Jeremy said enthusiastically, continuing Bonnie's metaphor.

They're heads shot up as they heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Caroline squealed

"I didn't expect you to be so excited! I always thought you were team Stelena." Elena added as she finished her story.

"I wasn't team 'stelena,' I just wasn't team delena." Caroline defended as they sat opposite each other with their legs crossed on the bed.

"Suuuuure." Elena almost sang as she rolled her eyes.

"Plus what do you expect me to do after he used me like 2 years ago?" Caroline did have a point…

"So come on cupid. I need advice! I mean I like this new Damon but I still can't hurt Stefan. And now I have this weird feeling that it's more like a really demented love triangle but with like 4 corners!"

"Or a love square" Caroline pointed out

Elena sank on her bed and ended up staring at the ceiling

"HELP ME!" Elena wallowed

"If you really want to make the right decision, you will have to find a way all by yourself!" Caroline lied, what type of friend would she be if she wouldn't help a friend out.

But nobody says that she has to know she's helping.

Elena has to admit kissing Damon gave slight shivers down her spine.

That _used_ to be with Stefan but that's LONG gone.

But maybe that's what happens in every early relationship. Maybe if she did pick Damon, the spark will be gone due to time.

"I'm gonna let you brood and wallow in your own misery while I make popcorn because this is really amusing."

Caroline walked out the room and made a detour towards Damon's room.

* * *

Caroline walked into Damon's room, without knocking I might add.

It caused Damon to jump.

"Um…hello to you too Caroline…." Damon greeted awkwardly

"No time. I know about you and Elena…" she noticed confusion rush over his face but she decided to ignore it.

"And I know when you're gonna turn back to your old self…" Caroline stopped herself to correct her speech "_If _you turn back to your old self, I'm never gonna here the end of it…"

Caroline stopped to take a deep breath for what she was about to say, "But, I'm going to help you…"

Her eyes lifted to his face to see his reaction to her little speech.

Well only one word that can explain his expression is discombobulated.

* * *

Jeremy and Bonnie exchange a glance of confusion.

There is no way Stefan and Alaric would come back so quick, they left like 15 minutes ago!

They're apartment stuff had been moved to a storage in Richmond.

Bonnie looked at Jeremy with a puzzled look and got up from the floor.

Jeremy followed.

Bonnie slowly opened the door and left it ajar.

"Hello Ms Bennet." He greeted in an elegant style

"Elijah?"

* * *

**[A/N: I know cliff-hanger and all but live with me!**

**Please ignore all the mistakes, didn't get time to check it over.**

**Just a warning that it might take me a while to update! Believe it or not but I do have a life besides vampire diaries.**

**Oh well, see you next time whenever it is J]**


	12. Notice

**Okay so don't kill me but this is not a real entry...**

**·Gets stabbed·**

**Thanks guys -.-**

**I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to stop writing this story for a while.**

**I know, quitter, but I'm just not feeling this story anymore and I just wanted to make it clear that I'm not leaving without telling.**

**Oh well, I'm still planning but I'm on verge on writing another story if you're interested.**

**Again, really sorry guys! I had fun writing it and there is a low chance but hey, if I get bored in a couple of months (years even) I might get back behind the desk.**

**Well if you're interested in reading some of my other stories then just PM me and I'll tell yous some of my ideas :)**

**Sorry to have wasted your time. No hard feelings.**


End file.
